Last Friday Night
by awake to chase a dream
Summary: Belldom fanfiic, taken from my livejournal tiro muser360 It's just a random I wrote, but I hope you enjoy it! It's the morning after the night before and the boys attempt to remember the odd consequences of their excessive drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Matt felt very stiff. He could barely move. He opened one eye, blinded by the pale morning light. Ouch. Why was he so uncomfortable. He rolled over in what he thought was his bed.

"Ow! Fucking hell!" he curse loudly as he rolled off the edge of the kitchen table. Ok, so it was a table, not his bed. But why was he sleeping there?

Dom tried to stretch but found his limbs were restricted. He was about to yawn when he realised he was gagged.

"Matt? Matt!" his shouts were muffled.

Matt sat up, rubbing his head. "Stupid fucking- Why is the floor so bloddy hard? That's just asking for a stupid fucking accident..." he cursed angrily.

"Dom?" he called. Maybe his best friend could tell him what happened. "Dom?"

He heard a faint noise froom the living room. He stood up shakily and pushed the door open.

There he saw Dom, his feet tied to a radiator and his wrists tied to the foot of the couch. In his mouth was a scarf, acting as a gag. "Dom! What happened?"

The blonde scowled furiously at his friend. Clearly he couldn't answer. "Mmng!"

"Oh, sorry." Matt rushed to untie him and remove the scarf. "Why was I sleeping on the table? Where are my trousers? And what did you do to me?"

At the last question, he pulled his t-shirt up to show the big black letters scrawled across his flat stomach spelling out 'Dom'

"I don't know! Why was I tied up? Why are my jeans in the microwave? And you can't complain about the writing on you. Look what you did to me!" He stood up and showed him all the places Matt had written his name on his lightly tanned skin.

Matt brought two cups of coffee into the living room and placed them on the table in front of Dom. He also had a pair of yellow skinny jeans which he handed to Dom. "Here. Freshly microwaved and everything."

Dom smiled. No matter how hungover they both were, Matt would always look after him.

"So you have no idea what happened last night?" Dom asked.

"Nope." Matt sat down on the couch beside him. "Hmm, sore arse..." he frowned.

"Well... maybe we could find out. Like retrace our steps?"

"Worth a try. I'm not going out tonight until I can remember Friday night." he ran his hands through his messy black hair.

They were outside now, deciding where to start. Dom heard a strange noise in the alley beside the apartment block. He and Matt followed it to end.

"Tom?"

Tom groaned "What are all these lights?" He didn't realise he was wearing Matt's blue LED glasses. Dom kindly took them off and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh... Thanks."

"Tom! What's going on? Why are you here?" Matt asked.

"Shh, don't shout... It was your idea in the first place."

"My idea?" Matt asked, confused.

Tom laughed "Yes. You were like 'Dom, I'm bored! Lets go out. Dom, please! Let's all go have fun! Tell him Tom!' You are so whiny"

Dom laughed at this "Matt, that does sound like you."

Matt pouted "I don't see how this is relevant."

"Ok, fine. We went to that new bar down the road. Chris was with us... where'd he go?"

Dom's eyes widened. "Shit..." he ran back to their apartment without another word. "Chris! I'm sorry!" he yelled, pulling open the wardrobe.

Chris was asleep in the back, snoring loudly. He woke with a start. After a few seconds he remembered where he was. "You stupid blonde tosser!" he scrabled out into the room where Dom was backing away.

"Y'know what? I don't care what happened last night. I'm going to bed." Matt grumbled, starting to leave the room.

"No! Matt!" Dom grabbed his his arm. They looked at each other, and for one moment, Matt thought he remembered something.

"Fine. But you better be able to tell me what happened."

Chris shot Dom a dirty look "I can tell you up to when I was locked in a wardrobe and forgotten about."

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?" Dom said.

Chris sat on the bed and began to tell them about the events of last night...

_"Dom! I'm bored! Let's go out! Come on! Let's go have fun. There's a new bar opening tonight. Free booze!" Matt whined._

_"If we go, will you please shut the fuck up?" Dom asked._

_Matt grinned and nodded, like a child who knew how to get his own way._

_"Well Tom, looks like we're on baby sitting duty."_

_Matt pouted and Tom laughed._

_"Aw leave poor lickle Matty alone." Chris cooed._

_"Hey Chris? Fuck off. You're younger than me anyway!"_

_"Yeah? Well why don't you act like a grown up then?" he threw a pillow at him._

_"Hey! Break it up, children else you're both going to bed now." Dom threatened, pulling Matt onto his lap._

_"I don't remember agreeing to take custody of a Man child and a short elf like kid." Tom smirked._

_"We don't have to listen to this!" Matt huffed. He stood up and pulled Chris out the front door._

_"Should we follow?" Tom asked._

_"Yeah, they're cranky 'cos they missed naptime."_

_They caught up with Chris and Matt, who were no longer bickering, and they all sat at the bar, trying different shots. The music blared and no one could here themselves think. Although in their drunk state, no one was doing much thinking._

_"Dom!" Matt yelled drunkenly._

_"What?"_

_"I'm bored. I'll race you home!"_

_"Prepare to lose! Hey, guys! We're having a race home. Last one home is... you suck!"_

_Chris laughed "Game on!"_

_They all stood outside the bar grinning._

_"Ready... set... GO!" Dom shouted, laughing hysterically._

_They all ran in wobbly lines down the street. Matt jumped onto Dom's back, piggybacking._

_"You cheating bastard!" Chris spat._

_"You're all losing bastards 'cos I've got a shortcut!" Tom sang, disappearing down the alleyway._

_Dom got distracted, trying to figure out where Tom had gone. Chris got ahead, stumbling into the building._

_"Dom, move!" Matt screamed._

_Dom obeyed, chasing after Chris. When they reached the apartment, Chris was laying on the couch and howling with laughter._

_"You lose blondie. AND YOUR JEANS ARE SO GAY!" he roared._

_Dom put Matt down on the table. "Fuck you! They're awesome." he replied, looking hurt._

_Chris launched himself at him, knocking him onto the floor. He roughly pulled the jeans off and threw them to Matt. "Hide them!" he instructed, but he didn't know where they were after that._

_Dom stood up, pouting "Just because you're bigger that me doesn't mean you can steal my jeans! I bet you £20 you can't fit in a wardrobe."_

_Chris marched to the bedroom and stepped inside the wardrobe. "Haha you prick. You owe me £20 now."_

_"Oh yeah? Suck on this." he slammed the doors shut and locked it then left the room._

"And that's all I remember." Chris finished.

"Uh... here's £20?" Dom offered. Chris took it and seemed satisfyed.

"That's great... but what happened then?" Matt asked.

"Hey! Remember me? Thought not." Morgan stood in the doorway wearing a pink feather boa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgan? What's with the feathers?" Dom asked.

"Oh sure, the guy wearing microwaved yellow skinny jeans thinks I'm wearing weird stuff." Morgan pouted.

Matt laughed until Dom shot him a dirty look. "What's up, mate?" he asked.

Morgan leaned against the doorframe, fiddling with the pink feathers around his neck. "I take it you were so pissed, that you can't remember much of last night?"

"Uh, I wasn't." Chris interjected.

"Come on, spill." Tom demanded.

"Fine."

_Morgan staggered through the open door. He was having a wild night out too. He found Matt sitting cross legged on the kitchen table, laughing uncontrollably at the microwave._

_"What's so funny?" he asked._

_Matt swivelled around to look at him "I put his jeans in there... then I switched it on. Shhh!"_

_Morgan laughed and climbed on to the table beside him._

_"I locked him in the big cupboard! He's gonna be maaad..." Dom grinned. "Hey, what's cooking?"_

_"Nothing! Let's have a drink instead." Matt grabbed a bottle of wine._

_Morgan tried to grab it while he took a big gulp of it._

_"No, it's mine!" he shrieked. He yanked open a draw and pulled out a black marker pen. He scwraled his name over the label. "Mine."_

_Morgan snorted "Fucking... learn to share." He snatched the bottle and necked half of it._

_Matt however, had become more interested in the pen. He walked up to Dom and wrote his name on his wrist. Then on his neck. He wrote it several times over his body._

_"I belong to you!" Dom cheered. He took the pen and pulled Matt's shirt up._

_"And I belong to you too!" he giggled._

_"And I am going to be sick." Morgan announced, stumbling into the bathroom._

_He heard laughing and sounds of playfighting behind him, but he soon decided to sleep in the bath tub._

"And that's all I got for you. I'm surprised those jeans didn't catch fire..." Morgan shook his head "Your bath is really uncomfortable."

"I actually don't care anymore. I'm going to bed." Chris muttered, leaving for his own bed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home now. You coming Morgan?" Tom asked.

Morgan nodded and left with Tom.

Dom and Matt were the only ones left in the room.

"There's still somethings we don't know..." Dom said quietly.

"Hmm..." was all Matt said.

"You remember something too, don't you?"

He nodded and sat on the end of his bed. Dom sat beside him.

"We're best mates... we shouldn't have done it." Matt muttered.

"Matt... I love you."

"Oh thank God." he launched himself at Dom and kissed him passionately.

They moved to the middle of the bed and Matt pulled both their t-shirts off. Of course he remembered what happened. He could never forget.

He kissed all over Dom's chest, down his stomach to just above the waistband of his jeans, which he quickly undid.

"Mm... what are you doing?" Dom asked.

"We're both a bit hung over, why don't we stay in bed...all day?" he muttered, his kisses getting lower.

"I can't think of anything I'd like better."


End file.
